John and Marina - I am number four sex one shot
by CornerCat
Summary: I know I know - it's supposed to be Sarah - but this sort of made sense to me, especially when John answers Kopano question of 'Do you have a girlfriend' (In the book 'return to zero'), his answer is a bit shakey so of course I began to theorize... ;)


**Chapter 6 The Himalayas:**

I walk though the quiet streets. The younger kids are still at school, so this is usually when I run errands. I've only been here for about a week now but John is starting to grow on me. This whole place.

Running up and down the mountains, looking out at the view, going into town, having John here, all of it.

*Yeah...John...* I think wistfully. When Eight was still with us, I did really love him. I did, with everything I had. But before that, I grew a bit of a crush on John. Started to think about the two of us even.

But then I found out he was with Sarah. Really with Sarah. My hopes of being with him were shattered, until she left us. With the two of us both essentially the only single ones, I always though John would give me some type of hint. A sign. But that day never came.

That's kind of why I came back wih him. I wanted to ask him, to be with him. All the 5 years of all of us running off to where ever, I really though about the two of us. Yet, he hasn't said anything. Maybe he will at some point. I really hope he does.

With all the groceries in my hand an hour later I start jogging back up into the mountains, each arm with a days worth of food and some other things. It's really just John, Ella and I so we don't really need too much.

A 20th of the way up the hill, there's an almost scary looking cave but it doesn't frighten me. Instead, I wonder around into the darkness with my night vision. Inside the cave is pretty empty until I get a bit farther in.

On my left is are clusters of rocks and things set about the wall. That is where I stop. Up at the ceiling, is a small rock that looks exactly like every other rock around it. It's up at a nearly unreachable height for a reason. I push it with my telekinesis and watch in satisfaction as the clusters of rocks get pulled into the wall and then off to the side to reveal a set of elevator doors.

With plenty of time on his hands, John easily made this system. Inside the elevator is a security camera. Anyone who dared to enter unauthorised would have to survive the elevator of death. I've never seen it activated, but John says that only someone with legacies could possibly break in and survive. It sounds cool.

At the top of the elevator I'm back at the cave. It's a really fast elevator. I come out in the hallway. John's back to work on some of his other projects. He does them constantly. His current one looks like a jumble of metal and wires. "Hey." He says, looking up at me. Once he noticed the groceries John takes both and floats them to the kitchen.

He stands and we follow the bags deepeer into the house. On the left, branching off of the hall is another hall, filled with bedrooms. There's 10 rooms in total, and pleantly of room. To the right of us is the living room, with a giant couch and a big TV. "How did you get electricity again?" I ask, realizing that I really have no idea how.

"Well, there's a couple houses down in the town that have lots of solar panels and they create way more electricity than they need. They sell lots of it back to the electrical company." John turns around, walking backwards, and smiles. "So I just borrow some electricity from the wire that sends the electricity back to the electrical company. Don't worry - they'll ever figure it out."

We reach the kitchen and dining room at the back of the house. The dining room's table has the Loren symbol carved into it in the center, and chairs with the same symbol around it.

John sets the groceries on the counter and starts sorting them into the different cabinets and fridges. The kitchen has the usual sort of things, an oven, a fridge, an island, counters everywhere, and a bunch more normal kitchen appliances. The kitchen, dining room, living room and most of the bed rooms actually have windows, glass tinted so it looks like the mountain rocks from the outside.

The rest of the house had fake windows, glass squares painted to look exactly like the outside terrain. There are lights behind the fake windows, making it feel more like it's real.

I start helping John load the groceries, the 2 of us for some reason really close even in the fairly large space of the kitchen. He presses lightly into my back and my breath stops short. *Ack!* I lose every bit of my concentration and the groceries I'm controlling all fall. My legs give way and I fall to my knees. Thankfully, John easily lifts it all before it smashes the ground. "Are you okay?" He asks, purely out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I pull myself up and he offers a hand. I take his hand and suddenly freeze. *His hand is so warm!* I stop for a second before I can regain myself and stand up. "Thanks..." I manage to get out. I hope I'm not blushing, but I probably am.

John gives no sign to noticing and goes right back to putting the food away. It disappoints me a little, but I still keep hope. While he puts away the groceries, I wander off to the the living room and turn on the TV.

We don't get the greatest of channels, but I don't mind. I flip around through the channels, getting glimpses of the news, cooking shows, weather reports, and a million more I can't even register.

John walks in from the hallway, finished with sorting away the food. "Hey."

"Hey." I leave the TV on and stand up. "I'm going to go on a walk."

"May I join you?" He asks. My head hurts from the jumble of thoughts I can think in the couple of seconds it takes me to respond. "Su..sure..." I thankfully manage to stutter out. I wasn't actually going to go on a walk but I guess I am now.

Once we're through the door, it becomes clear that he's got something to say. "Hey Marina...?"

"Hey John?"

John sighs. "You know I'm a telepath right?"

"Yup." I kick a rock off the path. We take a left from the cave and soon we're going on a slightly slanted up path that I know goes around and around the mountain. "Digging into my mind are you?"

"Well, when you have really strong thoughts they essentially radiate off you. It's like someone shining a flashlight in your eyes. You can't help but to look." John sighs and my heart freezes.

"You couldn't have told me earlier?!" I wildly gesture, leaning my head back to look at the sky. "Like 5 years ago would have been nice!" I stop walking and John starts radiating heat to counteract the cold I'm creating. "Sorry..." I murmur while he turns off his lumen.

I quickly start walking, hands in my pockets and looking down. I can almost guarantee I'm blushing, and I'm nervous as hell. *Yes or no John?* I hope deeply for his yes, and for a second completely forget that he can read that though.

"Honestly Marina," John walks up behind me, for some reason not coming up besides me. "I pick yes." His arms wrap around me. His chest presses up against my back, his hands on my stomach. "Really?!" I freak out inside and outside. I quickly turn my head to look at him.

"Yes." John smiles. "When we first met, it was always either Six or Sarah." He starts walking so I start too, down the path with both of us in an embrace. "But now that Sarah's...gone...and Six has Sam, I've been leaning on you and Ella more. Of course Ella has Nine, but you...the second I became a telepath I knew what you felt."

I stop walking and he stops behind me. "I always had feelings for you, before Eight. Now that Eight's gone, you're the one on my mind." John surprises both of us and snuggles down into me. I tilt my head so my cheek touches up on his.

Something pokes me, right on my ass. I instantly know what it is. "Sorry! Sorry!" John pulls back and puts his hands up the second he can read the though off me.

"No...it's..." I turn around to him, rubbing my arm nervously. "I...I always..." I can't manage to get it out.

John gets the message, thankfully, and steps forward. He takes my hands into his and reels himself closer. "Marina..."

"No...I really want to..." I let go of his hands and turn back around. I know I'm blushing. John comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me again. But this time, he purposely pushes his waist against me. It pokes me right down my ass and my blush intensities. "John?"

"I know you want it, but I need you to say it."

"I..." I look back at him. "I really want it. Please."

Once I say that, one of his hands on my stomach slips down, underneath the waistband of my shorts and panties. I flinch at the sudden warmth and touch his hand brings and John smiles. "You're sure?"

"I am!" I turn my head and kiss him. It's a strong, passionate kiss that I give him and he returns it with equal force and love. I turn back around and his hand spins around to grip my ass, still under my clothes.

John pulls away for a breath, his cheeks quickly swelling with red. "Marina..." I'm about to respond when he pulls me in again, squishing his lips against mine. His lips are cracked in places but mostly smooth, and his tougne slips out to moisten my lips.

I open my mouth to lick him back but the second it's open John's tougne barges in. Surprised, I find my own tougne playing with his. In no time we're swirling around each other, lathering one another in salvia. My hands start exploring him, eventually resting on his abbed chest. He does the same, the one hand staying on my ass while the other's search and feel around my body and eventually ends up just below my armpit.

This time I pull away, looking up a him. "Can we...have sex?"

"..yes..." John nods and smiles. "Back to the house?"

"Yeah." The 2 of us jog back down the path. John checks ahead and says Ella won't be done with school for a bit. When we get back, we pause. "Who's room should we go in?" He asks thoughtfuly.

"Your's I guess..." He shrugs and walks into his, so I follow behind him. Inside his room it looks a lot like mines, except for a couple personal things of his.

"You really want to do this right?" John sits on the bed and beacons for me. "You bet." I sit besides him and smile.

"Then suck my dick." He tests, smiling kindly.

"I..." I blush really hard, but get down off the bed and onto my knees. Inside I'm really excited and I'm sure he knows. I crawl over to him and he opens his legs in an invitation. I reach forward and pull on his pants until they come down to his ankles before pulling them all the way off. John gets his short and sweater off easily and looks down to see me hesitating at taking off his underwear. "Really, we don't have to Marina."

"I want to!" With all the courage I can muster I yank down his underwear. The second I do his erection sticks right up. I pull off his underwear and toss it behind me before turning back to him. It's huge, larger than I could have though. I grab it at the base, realising it's bigger than my hand. It looks and smells like nothing I've ever seen.

It looks kind of like a mushroom, and has strange feeling skin over it. The longer part has a different sort of skin to it, soft and jiggly. The smell is really like nothing else, an unexplainable sugary sweet smell that makes me feel...naughty.

I press it up against my nose and take in more of the smell before giving it a test lick. John shudders above me, quickly recovering but letting out a sigh. It's taste is like a mix of all the sweetest things I can think of, mixed with something else that is simply unexplainable.

I eagerly envelop the tip of his penis into my mouth and cover it in my saliva. John moans deeply and quietly, placing a soft hand on my head. He starts stroking my hair as my tougne licks rapidly back and forth on him. His other hand grips the sheets, but I have no idea what it feels like for him. Hopefully I will soon, though.

I push my head deeper down, enveloping more and more of his penis. He pulls back some of my hair as it falls over my face, still stroking me. The base of his dick is hairy, and it tingles my nose. I start licking around lower, making sure to not bite him by accident.

"Fuuuuckkk..." John moans, swearing unexpectedly. "Marina I'm gonna cum..."

"!" I try to murmur around him as he clogs up my mouth. His penis tenses, and suddenly ejaculates into my mouth. The liquid tastes like his penis, but even stronger. Surprised, I quickly release myself, my mouth flooding with the delicious liquid.

I try to swallow as much as I can but I can only eat so much before I have to spit out the rest onto the floor. A hand slips under my shirt from behind and pulls it up, over my head. I quickly and instinctively hide my breasts, even though I have a bra on. "Marina...it's okay if you don't want to go further."

"I...do..." I put my arms down and stand up, revealing myself to John. He raises an eyebrow. "You're sure?" I reach behind my back and undo the clip, allowing it to fall to the ground. "Yeah." I smile and step forward.

John stands up from the bed and quickly pulls down my shorts. It comes as a surprise when he quickly pulls down my panties too. He stands back up and looks at me. I look back. "I...love you..." I say nervously.

He steps forward and leans in. I accept and lean back into him. Our lips meet, as do our bodies. His hands land right under my breasts, ready to pounce on them. I simply wrap my arms around his neck, unsure where else they could go.

John's mouth suddenly departs, and I expect for him to back up and say something. Instead he moves down, trailing kisses along my body. He goes across my jaw, and then down my neck. When he accidentally bites a part I grunt and he reajusts.

Eventually, the trail leads to my cleavage. I get a bit squirmy and I feel some light telekinetic force holding me still. John moves to the my right as his hand on the left crawls up. His tougne trails saliva around my breast until it touches my nipple. The sudden contact of wetness and flash of pleasure makes my muscles weak. I fall backwards and onto the bed, pulling him down with me.

Still as I lay down his mouth again licks my nipple. The hand pinches around the other and starts massaging my sensitive tits. I moan as his lips close and suck on me, his tougne lashing around and playing. The moan is probably loud enough to hear all around the house, but I can't help it. Ella better not be back yet. "Oh John!"

John smiles around the corners of his mouth, and leaves my breasts for the moment. He slides down, again trailing saliva until he's down at my center. I'm glad I shaved. Suddenly, I'm aware of a smell I'm releasing. John smells it and pokes me with a finger. Extremely sensitive, I half flinch just at the contact.

Still, he doesn't again ask me if I'm okay. Instead, the finger slowly slips beneath the folds of my pussy. "Ah!" My hips squirm around, which only adds to the teasingly cold sense of pleasure. He moves the finger back and I sigh half of relive, when instead the finger comes back in deeper. His tougne is suddenly there too, licking away at my hardening clit. A strong telelenetic force holds me still now, making sure I don't hurt myself.

The fingers go back and forth, inside and then back out for only a second. His finger is amazing, small but wonderful. I release a bit of liquid, but instead of going faster he stops. His tougne comes off my clit and excitedly goes straight into me. It's coated with saliva, and rubs against the walls of my pussy. I reach down and take a handful of John's hair, making sure not to rip it out.

When John suddenly sucks in, the feeling is like nothing else. It pleasurfully pulls my insides and I squirm until my back bends and points my stomach into the sky. When I've run out if energy and come back down, he's changed to licking around inside me, tasting me everywhere. Before I can help it I suddenly cum, splashing the lower area of his face with my cum.

John detatches from my center, surprised and joyful. "Nice."

"Sorry!" I sit up, about to hop off the bed and somehow help him when he stands up, grinning. "I'm fine I'm fine." I sit up and stare at him. His penis is as hard as can be now as he towers over me.

Suddenly, the elevator dings open and Ella shouts. "Hello? I'm home!" I stand up, to get my clothes on or hide, but John decides otherwise. The second I'm up he wrapps his arms around my torso from behind and slips his penis between my legs. It brushes my ass and vagina unexpected and pleasingly. I can't do anything as I suddenly moan, loud and erotic sounding. I know Ella has heard it.

"Marina?!" Her feet patter down the hall, right towards the room. I can do nothing as Ella turns the bend and stares at us, John and I entangled, naked and having sex. My heartbeat flatlines and I smile nervously at her. I think John does the same. The 3 of us stay staring at eachother. "Oh!" She exclaims simply.

After a couple seconds of her brain prossesing the situation she starts to back up. "I'll...talk to you later..." She backs out of the room and then suddenly slams the door shut. Her feet patter down the hall back to the front door. "Sorry! I'll go for a walk!" The front door open and closes huridly.

Once she's gone I turn and stare long and hard at John, unsure what expression I should have. He bites his lip and looks away. "Well shit..." He mutters. His hips thrust again, teasing my center to the point where I can't hold it in. I moan again, leaning back on him. A telelenetic force holds me from falling to the ground and his arms come up to my breasts from their death hug around me. *Oh you snea-*

John plays with me roughly, his hips thrusting again and again. Between the two actions I can't keep myself together, wailing up at the ceiling over and over. I lean forward and press against the wall, the side of my face squished against it. My hands are pressed flat against the surface, all my weight now leaning on the wall. My ass sticks out to John as he relentlessly thrusts me all the same. My ass skin slaps against him with every push, the strange sound mixing with my own. "J...John!" I manage to squeeze out, leaning a lot of weight on his telekenetic force.

One hand comes down from my breasts and spanks me quite suddenly. "Ah!" I cry in anguish, caught by the strange feeling. All my weight falls onto his telekinesis as he spanks me again, the raw skin glistening red for a second. The odd feeling is somehow making me more sensitive on the inside, and every movement he does around my genitals are exaggerated by my nerves. He spanks my again and again, the skin constantly red.

His hands wrap around my armpits and I'm lifted up. My sense of direction fails me and I wave around before being placed down on the bed. I'm on my back facing upwards, everything fully exposed to him. John's expression is as hard to read as ever, a sense of lust radiating off of him and probably me as well. "Marina...can I?" His penis pushes against the entrance of my pussy, digging slightly under my folds. "Yes! Ahh yes!" I shout, wondering of it will fit inside me, but trying not to linger on the thought. Once I say yes John starts really digging into me, pushing deeper. It starts to pull apart my insides and I squirm about. John leans down and pushes me upwards on the bed, giving him enough space to crawl up onto the bed.

He leans down, lips beckoning. I pucker my lips and he makes the contact. Like earlier, my tougne meets his and the resulting drool starts to drip down my cheek. My legs lock around his back, reeling him closer. His hips push harder on me and I can feel my pussy entrance being opened up slowly. When just the tip makes way, it starts to hurt a bit. His penis stabs at my over sensitive insides, but my juices instantly coat it and make it slipperier.

"Oh god!" I reach a hand down right above my pussy entrance, able to feel the skin underneath being pushed up as he burrows deeper. Now that he's already make some way, it's way easier for him to push the rest of the way down and he makes sure to do it slowly so he doesn't downright stab me. It slowly crawls into me, and just when I think it's over he goes deeper. I can feel the hair around the base of his penis tingle the entrance of my pussy.

Places that I didn't know existed inside of me are enlightened with the feeling of his penis, deeper than anything has ever been inside me before. Eventually it pokes something that surprises me and John. His face lights up just to prove it as our mouths disconnect. "Your womb..." I realise he's right, and look down to see nearly his entire penis is in. "Should I move?" He's stopped moving and now leans down over me. His penis twitches inside of me, a strange feeling that vibrates my insides.

"Yes!" I groan, fingers enlaced around behind his neck. John moves back, almost like exiting, but then slowly comes back in to tap my womb. He starts the moment slowly, but it slides easily and in no time he starts speeding up. My ass hangs off the bed but he holds me from falling off. Every thrust is accompanied with warmth and wetness, both pleasurfully welcome.

"Faster John!" I moan, the feeling now teasing my insides as I crave for more.

John speeds up wordlessly, a quiet grunting sound coming from him. I cry out in escacy at the new speeds, moaning at every thrust now. "Holy shiiiittt!" I grab the bed sheets next to my head, my entire body tensed. The speeds just keep increasing, faster and faster as I leak more fluid. His hips jackhammer more with each addition of liquid, each one faster than the last.

I feel my insides giving way, and strain to hold my cum in for now. Every thought is cut short in my mind, even cutting off my telekenesis as I can't focus on anything. John's penis starts to heat up, as does his entire body. It's so nice and warm, and I wonder of it's his lumen or something else.

John leans down over me, smothering my cheek and quickly moving down through my neck to my breasts. As his lips make first contact, the pleasure is overwealming. My nails grip into his back but he keeps on smashing into me. Not knowing how to contain myself, I squirm around and moan repetitively.

I can't hold my cum any more - it'd be impossible to. I shout out to him. "Fuck John I'm gonna cum!" His response includes speeding up drastically, pumping as much as he can before I let it out. "Me too!"

John suddenly pushes as deep into me as he can, squishing against the entrance to my womb. Then he ejaculates, purposefully deep inside me and into my womb. The liquid splashes out and fills me up, the pleasurfully feeling washing to the back of my hips.

All the tenseness in my body eases out as I cum back at him. It sprays up and starts dripping down my thighs. A sudden tiredness surprises me, my legs, head and arms dropping into the bed. My feet land down on the floor. If I wasn't lying down, I would have fallen over.

John has the same energy loss but he's standing up, and almost falls down. I quickly shove him over with my telekenesis and he flops onto the bed on my right. He turns his head from the face plant position he landed in and smiles at me. "That was..."

"Incredible..." I say, almost deliriously. His hand reaches out and grasps mines, his hand warmed up with lumen. "I love you." I say nervously, worried how he still feels about Sarah.

"I...love you too." John's smile is genuine, and I smile back at him. "You don't have to. This could just be a one time fling."

"No no no...I do." He leans in, suddenly interrupted by the elevator door opening far down the hall.

"Hey you guys?" Ella shouts. "We got some visitors!"

"Whaddia guys doing down there all alone?" A familiar female voice shouts down the hall from the opened door.

"Just hold on - we're coming!" John shouts before turning back to me. "Come on, get dressed." He hops off the bed and starts collecting our clothes.


End file.
